gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby's Dreamlands (incomplete)
'Kirby's Dreamlands '''is a 2D platforming game developed by Hal Laboratories and published by Nintendo, it is not to be confused with the similarly titled ''Kirby's dreamland. It is the first game in the upcoming Kirby reboot and features more traditional platforming mechanics and a hand-drawn aesthetic. Plot Synopsis One night, the fountain of dreams is attacked by the evil nightmare noddys, who corrupt the magical pool of dreams and give all the dreamlanders nightmares. Kirby is awakened by this and travels by warp star to the fountain. Here he meets Winkle, a noddy prince who wants to help Kirby defeat the nightmare noddys so he can reclaim his for himself, he does this by tagging along as tip giver to the player. Kirby first travels into to Whispy Woods dreamland, where whispy imagines himself as a giant, towering over even the Dreamstalk and climbing into space where he is fought. Kirby and co. then travel into a Waddle Dee's dream which is the games music world, with broadway esque music and dancing Waddle Dees, the world ends with a battle with a nightmare version of Dedede on a rock and roll stage. Next kirby is headed to Chef Kawasaki's dreamland, here he fights smaller Kawasaki kitchen hands who help the much larger Kawasaki fought as the boss, prepare dishes from your nightmares. Squishy's dreamland is the next world, Kirby goes on a strange underwater adventure, as he explores mystic waters, lost civilizations and even the remains of the sunken Halberd, ending in a climatic battle with a Kracken-like squishy that the dreaming squishy imagines himself as. Kirby goes into Kracko's dreamland next, Kracko has dreamt up a massive steampunk weather machine in the clouds, which he uses to create storms and tornadoes that the player will have to traverse in order to fight him and his mechanical enhancements at the end. The last main world is Marx's dreamland, a creepy circus where, in some stages, Kirby (and Dedede) are cursed to have their mouths closed shut, preventing them from flying and inhaling enemies (Characters who don't use their mouths are still cursed and can't use similar abilities) Marx is fought on a clockwork star he transformed into a ferris wheel using evil magic and clown facepaint. Once a certain amount of nightmare noddys have been defeated in the levels the final battle will unlock. The first phase is a battle against the noddy king, who was corrupted by the nightmares and is freed when defeated. The noddy king reveals Winkle's true intentions as he was responsible for creating the nightmare noddys and corrupting the fountain. Winkle planned for kirby to come to the fountain of dreams, where he would attempt to defeat the hero by creating more and more dangerous nightmares, so when Kirby was defeated he could enter his dreams, learning the secrets of all of Kirby's greatest villains and Kirby's worse fears. The battle is fought inside Kirby's mind which is potrayed as a white void filled with cake and decorated with childish crayon drawings, which Winkle inhales and copies becoming a crayon drawing himself. In this form Winkle can change his appearance to that of different characters and villains from the Kirby franchise like Zero and President Haltmann, all of course rendered in crayon. Kirby defeats him, saving the dreams of the dreamlanders and rides home on a cloud, sound asleep. Characters Kirby's Dreamlands features multiple playable characters which can be played at any time(after being unlocked) and can be used to substitute the absence of keeping copy abilities after you complete a level. *Playable *Kirby *Keeby *Green Kirby *Blue Kirby *Dedede *Meta knight *Waddle dee *Gooey *Rick, Kine and Coo *Waddle Doo *Parasol Waddle Dee *Blade Knight *Sword Knight *Sir Kibble *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Chilly *Burning Leo *Wheelie *Bonkers *Classic Kirby (Plays like kirby's dreamland, no copy abilities) *Masked Dedede (skin) *Dark Meta Knight (skin) *Polka-dot Waddle Doo (skin) **Non-Playable *Noddys- Protectors of the fountain of dreams and common enemies in the Kirby games before. They are seen in the opening cutscene and in the background of the fountain of dreams sleeping. They are supposedly able to protect the fountain by doing this, though the opening contradicts this and their simply just alway sleeping on the job. *Nightmare Noddys- Dream corrupting purple noddys created by Winkle in secret. They act as the games main collectible and are found in levels, often sleeping or standing in place, where they are defeated, unlocking more levels, characters, and secrets. They are supposedly just as lazy as real noddys as Winkle had to trick them into thinking that they were taking a bubble bath in the fountain of dreams to get them to corrupt it. There is a bit of a sympathetic side to them, as they are shown to be unloved by their creator. *Winkle- soon to be king of the fountain of dreams and twist villain, he is often mistaken for a girl due to his butterfly wings, long eyelashes and fairy-like appearence in general, this mistake angers him. He also give tips to Kirby through the various levels, with his tips having a cynical slant to them. *King noddy- The king of all Noddys, he is considerably larger then other noddys and sports a mustache and a sleep cap styled as a crown. He is fought as the first phase of the final boss and also appears after the completion of the game to give reworded tips to the player, this time in the form of a dream cloud. *Champion Doo- Atheletic Waddle Doo and gold medalist . He gives Kirby to challenging races through the game's levels and hangs out in the fountain of dreams challenge room, where he taunts the player to collect as many medals as him and changes his dialogue once every medal is collected. He is bright green and wears a medal around his neck, he also wears sneakers, a headband, and wristbands. Items/ copy abilities *Mini-stars- collectible stars found in levels. Lives have been removed so their only purpose is to be collected to earn medals at the end of levels. *Food- consumable food found in levels used to restore health. world 1 features a range of fruit and vegetables, world 2 features popcorn, cookies and lollipops, world 3 has all the variety of a buffet, world 4 has seafood, world 5 has cotton candy and a variety of sweets, and world 6 has food often associated with carnivals. *Bag of Magic Food- Maxim tomato, referred to as it appears in the english Kirby's Dreamland manual, this time stylized to be a actual bag. *Mint Leaf- Item found in levels used to intiate flying shoot'em up segments. kirby and Dedede both puff up, Meta Knight flies with his wings and shoots sword beams, and Waddle Dee and every other playable character ride clouds that fire smaller cloud projectiles. *Warp Star- rideable object used to travel through levels, into dreamlands, and even around the hub world freely. *Fire- copy ability that gives fire powers to kirby allowing fuses to be lit and ice to be melted, inhaling and copying (or playing as) burning leo gives this ability. *Ice- copy ability that gives ice powers to kirby allowing fire to be put out, inhaling and copying (or playing as) chilly gives this ability. *Beam- copy ability that allows for Kirby to fire beam projectiles which generate light and activate laterns in some levels, inhaling and copying (or playing as) waddle doo gives this ability. *Sword- copy ability that arms Kirby with a sword which can be used to cut ropes, inhaling and copying (or playing as) blade or sword knight gives this ability *Cutter- copy ability that allows kirby to use sharp, boomerang-like projectiles that can cut ropes, inhaling and copying (or playing as) sir kibble gives this ability. *Bomb- copy ability that gives kirby the ability to throw bombs which can destroy metal blocks, inhaling and copying (or playing as) poppy bros. jr. gives this ability. *Wheel- copy ability that allows Kirby to move along the ground more quickly and light fuses, inhaling and copying (or playing as) wheelie gives this ability. *Hammer- copy ability that allows kirby to attack with hammer swings which can destroy metal blocks and pound pegs into the ground, inhaling and copying (or playing as) Bonkers gives this ability. *Parasol- copy ability that gives Kirby a umbrella that blocks objects and enemies from above and can extinguish fires'', inhaling and copying (or playing as) parasol waddle dee gives this ability.'' ''Gamepl''ay The gameplay in Kirby's Dreamlands is significantly different to its predecessors, as the game has a larger focus on skillful and precision play, as opposed to the floaty and simple series its rebooting. as such the game is much more difficult (though still forgiving) and abandons a lot of the original Kirby series design philosophies. One change is that every performable attack doesn't immediately cancel your momentum and are designed to be effective at protection in every direction. Sliding is also revised, sliding now can create momentum especially down slopes and can be jumped out of, sliding is a crucial mechanic in the harder late game and the key to victory against Champion Doo in his races as well as scoring better times in the challenge mode. Copy abilities return with no new abilities and only a few staples absent, almost all abilities are now given more interesting level interactions, fire now can melt more then just ice blocks, but ice and snow in the scenery and even interact with unique parts of the level made from ice and snow, this is opposed to just designated interactions with predictable results, prompting experimentation. Copy abilities also don't stay equiped to a player after a level is completed, as now they act more as gimmicks then power-ups. The health bar is replaced by the hit points of Kirby's dreamland and Kirby's adventure. Lives are absent and checkpoints are plentiful and forgiving, however dying will cause the player to lose mini stars which no longer reward lives when collecting 100. The game is set in a hub world with 5 rooms, 6 worlds/ dreamlands, and 61 playable stages (196 if counting every challenge and champion doo race). to enter dreamlands the player can ride a warp star into a dream cloud where they then enter that dreamlands hub world. Levels are then selected by entering doors, same for challenges. In almost every level there are 6 nightmare noddys to defeat as well as a mini star goal that rewards a medal depending on how well you did. Challenges are also available and can be played and completed in the challenge room, they are similar to the ones in Kirby's return to dreamland ''and use a similar scoring system, every champion doo race is selectable from the challenge room as well. Characters can be chosen from the character room in the hub world, players who join are automatically made Dedede, Meta knight and Bandana Waddle Dee but can also select who they want to play as from the character selection room. characters are unlocked by defeating nightmare noddys and collecting medals. Worlds The games worlds are called dreamlands and all feature unique themes and locations. A common theme of each world is that they get progressively darker, featuring often nightmarish or haunting imagery that can even be upsetting, however the game still has a E rating. *Whispy's dreamland- World themed to green greens after a massive overgrowth. The levels center around climbing a massive whispy woods that climbs high into the clouds like the beanstalk from the fairytale ''Jack and the beanstalk. Sections of ground from below the tree have been carried higher up in the branches, leaving popstars surface destroyed. The sections of land taken up the tree become overgrown and many of the animals living there start to act differently. Giant bronto burts as well as tribal waddle dees inhabit some parts of the tree as well. At one point Whispy is tall enough to catch the attention of Kracko who chases the player for a level. Eventually whispy breaks through the atmosphere into space, where the creatures living on him can no longer survive and the sunny sky levels become dark space levels. All the plants at this point are barely alive, trees are uprooted and twisted and plants are crushed between rocks carried by vines. Earlier in the world, Whispy faces decorated the background of most levels, after this point the faces change, now they resemble human faces, horribly malformed and twisted by vines and nature, if the player is to silence the music cries echo from these faces. At the very top Whispy is fought, He is massive compared to Kirby and has grown tentacle like roots from the bottom and top of his body that move erracticly like snakes in the hair of medusa. When he is defeated and so are the nightmares, Whispy burns up from the sun and shrinks down to his original size. *Waddle Dee's dreamland- Music themed world set in a city. This world has a broadway musical vibe, with dancing waddle dees, and even at one point a parasol waddle dee that parodies Dancing in the rain. ''The world starts off at daylight and goes into night, where the waddle dees become restless and want the music to stop playing. The world takes on themes of sleep deprivation at this point, with a entirely hallcuinated level stylized to the elephants on parade scene from the film ''Dumbo, complete with creepy waddle dees coming in bizarre forms. The world ends at a stadium full of sleep deprived waddle dees, where a nightmare king Dedede is plotting to keep them awake with loud music, this time using rock and roll to keep the stadium from sleep. In his battle, Dedede performs many of his attacks from other games, however instead of using a hammer he uses a guitar, and does a variety of rock and roll inspired moves, attacking with fire jets and special effects. The fight comes complete with a audience who yawn in boredom and a giant inflatable demonic kirby floating over the stadium, similar to that of the pig float used at the ''Pink Flyod-The Wall ''concert. The fight nightmare is defeated and all the waddle dees fall asleep. *Kawasaki's dreamland- Food themed world set in what looks to be the inside of a castle or fortress. The land is filled with messy dishes piled to the ceiling and rotting food, as it is a kitchen nightmare. Smaller Kawasakis serve the much large Chef Kawasaki and in return he gives them food to eat. However this food is made from none other then dreamland creatures complete with dishes like Gooey stew, some of these dishes are particularly gruesome. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Kirby